


Forged From The Fiercest Fires

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: I suck at tagging, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, Swordfighting, Violence, it'll get better I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “Actually, I am the one person who can take it from you.” Turning, he made his way to the door, continuing, “Shay, when she’s recovered, see her off the ship.” The Templar made a sound of acknowledgement, but it quickly dissolved into one of worry as he watched (Y/N) shove the covers off and fly from the bed, stumbling to the floor. He reached for her to help her, but she shoved his hands away, clambering to her feet, ignoring the ache in her side. He’d reached the door when she called out,
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Forged From The Fiercest Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, we can all agree that I still suck at summaries! TBH, I'm not entirely sure where this is going to go, but I plan on making a second part! I hope you enjoy! -Thorne

The ache in her side seemed to pulse with each step she took, but she didn’t slow in her sprint, too worried that if she did stop, she’d collapse on the spot. Thoughts raced through her mind as the dock came into view, and as she raced up the walkway, she was met with the first mate. His smile faltered as he took in her panting form. “You alright there Blair?” For a moment, her eyebrows furrowed at the name, but then she remembered why. She nodded, chest heaving as she responded lowly,

“Fine, Gist.” Her eyes darted to the vacant wheel. “Where’s Captain Cormac?” Gist thrust a thumb back towards the stairs.

“He’s with Master Kenway going over some business.” He took a step towards her, carefully regarding her. “You sure you’re alright boy? You look like you’re going to keel over.” She swallowed thickly, pressing a hand to her side as she countered,

“I’m alright sir. The assassin made me run all over New York before I caught him.” She gave a tight smile as she passed by. “Just plum tuckered out.” His concern never left his face as she walked by, descending the stairs, fist rapping against the door harshly. A calm voice came from within.

“Enter.” She gripped the door handle and entered, offering,

“Apologies for being late Captain Cormac. Ran into trouble with the mission.” She nodded at the leader of their order. “Master Kenway, sir.” Nodding, his steel eyes narrowed as he observed her walking up to them. She reached in her coat and pulled out a thick booklet. Handing it to her captain, she said, “The target didn’t have anything on precursor sights on him, but he did have this.” Shay unwound the tie around the booklet, flipping though it before passing it to Haytham. “It’s smuggling routes between the ships and where they’re keeping goods between runs.” When Haytham had stopped on a page, she leaned over pressing her pointer to a spot on the map. “That’s where they’re keeping some arms and ammunition. If we get there between the next few days before they know we’ve got the routes, we should be able to take it for ourselves.” Shay nodded, looking over at her. Furrowing his brows, he asked,

“Are you alright lad? You’ve gone a bit pale in the face.” Shaking her head, she waved a hand, ignoring the warmth seeping through her shirt.

“You and Master Gist both said the same thing sir. Don’t worry about me. I’m just worn out and tired.” Finally, the Grandmaster turned to speak to her, inquiring,

“What trouble did you run into on the mission, Blair?” She met his gaze and stated,

“I made a miscalculation and the target spotted me. He took off and I spent about _two hours_ chasing the bastard down until I finally caught up to him.” She paused, tipping her head side to side. “Despite being run into the ground, he put up a decent fight. Took a few punches to the gut.” She looked back at Shay. “If that’s everything sir, I think I’d like to retire for the night.” Shay nodded, but the worry was still evident. She bowed slightly to the Grandmaster, clenching her jaw as another painful throb echoed in her side. “Master Kenway, sir.” He gave her a nod and she turned on her heel, heading for the door. A few feet away from the doors, the world seemed to flip on her, and before she knew it, her knees buckled, sending her to the floor. Behind her, she could hear the distressed voices of her superiors, but even in such a short distance, they seemed so far away. Dark spots entered her vision and a wave of nausea sent her falling forward, rolling onto her back. As she tried to focus on the ceiling above her, Shay came into sight, blurry but apprehensive. Haytham appeared on her other side and he said something to the other Templar, but she couldn’t make it out. Shay looked between them, then his eyes seemed to widen as he gripped her shoulder, speaking quickly. All she could see were his lips moving before her vision went black.

** Some Time Later: **

Warmth stretched across her face and she inhaled deeply as she cracked her eyes open. Blinking the sleep away, the ceiling of the Captain’s Quarters cleared, and she took another breath in, this time from fear instead of awakening. Just as she was about to move, she heard an accented voice from beside her. “You’re finally awake.” Turning her head, she saw Shay sitting in a chair beside the bed, eyes narrowed as he watched her. “I was beginning to wonder how long you were going to sleep.” For a moment, she didn’t respond, then she dropped her gaze, hands shifting in the covers that stopped just above her breasts. It didn’t take a savant to realize that her cover had been blown straight out of the water. Choosing to let it go, she looked back at him, murmuring,

“How long was I out?” He uncrossed his legs and leant forward, propping his elbows on his knees.

“About two days. You were completely _delirious_ when we were patching you up.” She drew her eyes back to the covers, pulling them up enough so she could cast a glance down to the bandages around her torso. Meeting his coffee eyes, she asked,

“I say anything important?” An eyebrow quirked on his face and he recounted,

“You kept repeating, _‘Please don’t tell them I’m a woman. They’ll kick me out if they know.’_.” A tightness crossed her chest and she looked away, gritting her teeth. Shay opened his mouth to question her when the door opened, and a man slipped inside.

“Is she awake?” She turned her head to the door and immediately sat up but hissed as a burning ache spread through her side. Shay brought a hand to her shoulder, gently pushing her back.

“Lay down. You’re not ready to be up and fighting yet.” Ignoring him, she pushed through the pain, sitting up straight, the covers bunched up in her hands as she reported,

“Master Kenway, sir.” He strode over, standing at the edge of the bed, demanding,

“Who are you?” She opened her mouth, but a glare from him made her snap it shut as he added, “And be honest this time, _Blair_.” She couldn’t hide that the spat made her heart hurt, but she nodded, admitting,

“My name is (Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N).” His steely gaze didn’t shift as he asked,

“Why lie?” (Y/N) dropped her eyes, feeling the shame creep up her spine as she answered,

“I thought that if I tried to join the Order as I was, you wouldn’t accept me. So…I found another way.”

“By dressing up as a man?” She jerked her head up and glowered at Shay, countering,

_“You men have no idea what it’s like to be turned down from jobs solely because you’re a woman. To be told that,”_ Her voice turned downright self-loathing as she repeated, _“‘This is a man’s job and women like you need to be at home.’ I have fought for years to be seen by business owners, only to be turned away because I’m a woman. Go figure that the moment I hide my femininity in favor of masculinity, suddenly, jobs are everywhere for the taking.”_ (Y/N) turned her glare to the Grandmaster. _“I’m sorry I hid who I was, but I will not apologize for everything else. I have worked my ass off to get where I am now, and I will not let anyone take that from me.”_ Haytham pondered her words for a moment then raised a hand, holding something between his pointer and thumb. The glint caught her eye and she realized it was her Templar signet ring he was holding; he saw the realization cross her face and he corrected,

_“Actually, I am the one person who can take it from you.”_ Turning, he made his way to the door, continuing, “Shay, when she’s recovered, see her off the ship.” The Templar made a sound of acknowledgement, but it quickly dissolved into one of worry as he watched (Y/N) shove the covers off and fly from the bed, stumbling to the floor. He reached for her to help her, but she shoved his hands away, clambering to her feet, ignoring the ache in her side. He’d reached the door when she called out,

_“I’ll fight you for my spot in the Order!”_ Haytham’s hand stopped on the handle and Shay exclaimed,

_“Lass, you can’t be serious!”_ (Y/N) didn’t look at him and challenged,

_“You want to kick me out because I lied? Fine. But if you do that, then I want to fight to save my place. I challenge you to a duel of blades.”_ The Grandmaster turned, staring her down.

“You want to fight me? For your position?” (Y/N) nodded, and after a moment, he shrugged. _“As you wish. Let’s go.”_ She started after him, listening to Shay cry,

_“Sir, you have to be joking! She’s still recovering!”_ Haytham didn’t turn, simply calling over his shoulder,

_“If she’s challenged me to a duel, then I’m honor bound to accept it.”_

_“This is a terrible resolution to this problem!”_ (Y/N) whirled around, holding a hand to her side.

**_“Captain Cormac, with all due respect sir, shut the hell up and find me some clothes.”_** She watched Haytham ascend the stairs, adding, **_“I’ve got a duel to win.”_**


End file.
